


Jake Horbart Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [14]
Category: Walker Texas Ranger (TV 1993)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Jake Horbart/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 2





	1. Imagine bailing Jake Horbart out of jail.

You lean against the wall, your arms crossed over your chest as you wait for Jake. When he emerges, he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and makes his way over to you. 

“Thanks for paying my bail,” he grunts quickly. 

“You have to stop working with people you don’t know,” you admonish him. 

“You gonna pick on me or take me to get something to eat?” 

You walk outside in silence. When you get to your car, he spins you around roughly, pinning you against the door and kissing you fiercely. 

You can’t help responding to his kiss. You thread your fingers through his hair, groaning enthusiastically as he nips at your lips. 

When he finally pulls away, you gasp, “You can’t just kiss me whenever I’m mad at you, you know.” 

He grins. “Seems to be working so far.” 

“Get in the car, you ass.” 

“I love you,” he drawls, winking teasingly. 

You roll your eyes. “I love you too, you damn criminal.”


	2. Imagine being frustrated with Jake Horbart.

You stare at the map, biting your lip, your brow furrowed in frustration. Jake is smirking next to you. “It's the best route,” he teases. 

He's right. It is. But you are supposed to be the best at making these plans, not him. 

He nudges you. “Come on. Say it.” 

You narrow your eyes at him. You are not saying it. No way. He knows he's won this round, so that's the only satisfaction he's getting. 

“Aw, nothing?” Jake continues goading you. 

“Shut up,” you whine petulantly, making him laugh. 

He grabs you as you scrunch up your nose in disdain, pulling you close and nuzzling your neck playfully. “You can't stay mad at me,” he sings. 

You scrunch up your face even more and try to pout. Jake kisses your cheek, tickling you with his beard. You squirm and try not to giggle, but he knows exactly how to get you. 

“Stop!” you finally squeal, throwing yourself down on the couch and taking him with you. You pull him in for a kiss to distract him. 

It works. He kisses you back, grinning the entire time. 

“You're cute when you're mad,” he remarks, kissing his way to your ear and then your neck. 

You grumble, but you're not actually upset about it. You relax underneath him, letting him make you feel better. 

The plan's going to work, after all, and in the end, that's all that matters.


	3. Imagine being Jake Horbart’s getaway driver.

“What the fuck is that?” you yell, flooring it as Jake dives into the front seat and his crew crowds into the back lugging some sort of statue. 

The house’s alarm has been blaring for far too long, so you take one of your more complex escape routes, making sure you get lost in a maze of turns, alleys, back roads, and shortcuts. 

“It’s made of solid gold!” one of them protests as you drive. “We can melt it down and make bank!” 

“It’s not gold, you fucking idiot!” Jake answers. “I told you that inside!” 

“Sure it is, Jake! Look at it!” 

“It’s only plated, first of all, and second of all, it’s fucking worthless! It’s not real gold! You’re thieves who don’t even know what to steal!” He groans and glances at you. “Go ahead. Fucking say it.” 

You shrug. “I told you so.” 

You reach your escape point. You and Jake stay with your car. The others are making their own way from here. 

“Wait! What the fuck are we supposed to do with this statue?” 

“You took it! You fucking figure it out!” Jake yells. “Stealing a fucking statue. Fucking ridiculous.” 

He lights a cigarette and leans against the passenger door as his inept partners drive away with a statue sticking out of their back window. 

“Let’s get the fuck away from this place,” Jake grumbles. 

You giggle and kiss his cheek. “Come on. The next job will be better.” 

“Yeah, because I’m going to work alone from now on.” 

You pout at him playfully. “Except for me, right?” 

He sighs, pressing his forehead to yours. “Of course, baby. I’m sorry you had to deal with those fuckers.” 

He crushes his cigarette out under his foot as he grabs your face in his hands and kisses you. “Let’s find a hotel room and lay low for a few days,” he suggests. 

You smile. “You won’t hear any complaints from me,” you agree. 

You get back in the car and set out for destinations unknown.


End file.
